bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Izuku Midoriya/Image Gallery
Appearance= Izuku Midoriya FACE.png|Izuku head shot Young Izuku's face.png|Close-up of young Izuku's face Izuku child.png|Izuku as a child. Izuku's Muscles.png|Izuku after his training to obtain One For All Izuku Midoriya School Uniform Full Body.png|Izuku with U.A.'s uniform Izuku Midoriya First Hero Costume Full Body Anime.png|Izuku's initial hero costume. Izuku Midoriya Second Hero Costume Full Body Manga.png|Izuku's second hero costume. Izuku's temporary costume.png|Izuku's temporary hero costume. Izuku Taking First Place.png|Izuku's gym costume. Anime Art Poster.png|Izuku and All Might in a promotional poster for the anime. Izuku's Anime Colored Character Design.png|Various angles of Izuku Anime Voice Cast Information.png|Izuku's V.A. info Izuku and All Might Colored Profile.png|Izuku and All Might Izuku's Anime Character Design.png|Izuku's anime concept art Team Midoriya.png|Team Midoriya. Izuku Attempts To Use Full Cowl.png|Izuku attempts to use Full Cowl. Muscular's attack is prevented by Izuku.png|Izuku rescues Kouta Muscular overpowers Izuku.png|Izuku vs. Muscular Muscular impeded.png|Izuku vs. Muscular 2 Midoriya defeats Muscular.png|Izuku defeating Muscular |-|Sketches= First Drafts.jpg|Izuku's First Design Izuku Volume 1 Profile.png|Izuku's profile Chapter 10 Sketch.png|Chapter 10 sketch Chapter 14 Sketch.png|Chapter 14 sketch Chapter 16 Sketch.png|Chapter 16 sketch Chapter 23 Sketch.png|Chapter 23 sketch Chapter 36 Sketch.png|Chapter 36 sketch Chapter 37 Sketch.png|Chapter 37 sketch Chapter 50 Sketch.png|Chapter 50 sketch Chapter 51 Sketch.png|Chapter 51 sketch Chapter 52 Sketch.png|Chapter 52 sketch Chapter 65 Sketch.png|Chapter 65 sketch Chapter 76 Sketch.png|Chapter 76 sketch Chapter 77 Sketch.png|Chapter 77 sketch Chapter 79 Sketch.png|Chapter 79 sketch Chapter 94 Sketch.png|Chapter 94 sketch Chapter 107 Sketch.png|Chapter 107 sketch Chapter 113 Sketch.png|Chapter 113 sketch Volume 1 Sketch.png|Volume 1 sketch Volume 2 Sketch.png|Volume 2 sketch Volume 3 Sketch.png|Volume 3 sketch Volume 4 Sketch.png|Volume 4 sketch Volume 7 Sketch.png|Volume 7 sketch Volume 9 Sketch.png|Volume 9 sketch Volume 11 Sketch.png|Volume 11 sketch Happy 2015.png|Happy 2015 sketch Happy New Year.png|Happy 2016 sketch Happy new year!.png|Happy 2017 sketch First fan letter.png|Fan letter sketch Retweets Thank you.png|Sketch thanking the fans Amazing Trio.png|Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru sketch Special Message.png|Anime announcement sketch |-|Artwork= Volume 2 Artwork.png|Izuku in an artwork for Volume 2 Color Page 1.png|Color page featuring Izuku, Katsuki and Ochako Chapter 33.png|Izuku in Chapter 3's Color Page Chapter 52.png|Izuku in Chapter 52's Color Page Chapter 73.png|Izuku in Chapter 73's Color Page Chapter 96.png|Izuku in Chapter 73's Color Page Chapter 84 Colour Spread.png|Izuku in Chapter 84's Color Page Chapter 92 Artwork.png|Izuku in Chapter 92's Color Page Chapter 100.png|Izuku in Chapter 100's Color Page Chapter 103.png|Izuku in Chapter 103's Color Page Chapter 106.png|Izuku in Chapter 106's Color Page Chapter 120.png|Izuku in Chapter 120's Color Page and Second Populary poll Popularity Poll 1.png|Izuku and Class 1-A during the Popularity Poll announcement Kōhei's Jump Heroes.png|Izuku with several other Shonen Jump heroes Issue 32 2014.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 3 Cover Issue 3 2015.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 3 Cover Issue 3-4 2015.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 3-4 Cover Issue 19 2015 clean.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 19 Cover Issue 25 2015 clean.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 25 Cover Issue 35 2015.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 35 Cover Issue 46 2015.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 46 Cover Issue 49 2015.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 49 Cover Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 9, 2016.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 9 Cover Issue 25, 2016.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 25 Cover Issue 25 2016.jpg|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 25 Cover (Clean Ver.) Issue 41 2016.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 41 cover Issue 4-5 2016.png|Izuku in Shonen Jump's Issue 4-5 Cover |-|Cover= Volume 1.png|Izuku in Volume 1 US Volume 1.png|Izuku in Volume 1 (American cover) Volume 2.png|Izuku in Volume 2 US Volume 2.png|Izuku in Volume 2 (American cover) Volume 3.png|Izuku in Volume 3 US Volume 3.png|Izuku in Volume 3 (American cover) Volume 4.png|Izuku in Volume 4 US Volume 4.png|Izuku in Volume 4 (American cover) Volume 6.png|Izuku in Volume 6 Volume 7 Drama CD.png|Izuku in Volume 7 Volume 8.png|Izuku in Volume 8 Volume 9.png|Izuku in Volume 9 Volume 10.png|Izuku in Volume 10 Volume 12.png Boku no Hero Academia Yuuei Hakusho Cover.png|Izuku in the Light Novel Cover Ultra Archive Cover.png|Izuku in the Ultra Archive Cover Category:Image Gallery Category:Image Gallery